Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is a character in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and is a survivor of the Island Life of Mutual Killing and a resident of Jabberwock Island. His Ultimate talent was the Ultimate Yakuza before falling into despair and later escaping to the real world. Appearance Fuyuhiko is a short, small young man with a childish face that was often described as a "baby face". He has gold eyes, freckles across the bridge of his nose, and a beauty mark under the right corner of his mouth. His cheeks have permanent blush marks on them, making him look even more like a child, and he also has defined eyelashes. Fuyuhiko has sandy blond hair in a crew cut, with two curved lines shaved on either side of his head. Fuyuhiko wears a well-tailored pinstripe suit, which is black with silver stripes. Underneath, he wears a white collared shirt and a black tie with some kind of animal skull pattern on it. He wears a pin with the Kuzuryuu Clan's emblem on his left lapel, and white shoes. Due to losing his right eye as a member of Ultimate Despair, Fuyuhiko now permanently wears a black eyepatch with a curled dragon on it. His eye is not merely injured, he simply does not have anything in the socket anymore, since he removed Junko's eye after waking up. Personality Fuyuhiko is often outwardly standoffish and rude to just about anyone who approaches him, trying to compensate for his baby face and small stature. He often resorts to threats of violence in order to get people to leave him alone, claiming that he'd have no qualms killing someone. Outwardly, Fuyuhiko tries to appear as a lone wolf who doesn't care about anyone, and doesn't need friends. Fuyuhiko is easily provoked, threatening people when they disagree or complain about him or his actions. He swears often, calling others dumbasses or shitheads. Despite this, Fuyuhiko has proven himself to be very loyal and steadfast, helping others and more openly caring about them than before. He takes his duty and honor very seriously, and if he perceives someone as a person he can trust, he will make sure to help them and cooperate. Despite the fact that he can scare people off by being short-tempered and impulsive, Fuyuhiko still cares, perhaps too much. Ironically, despite being a criminal, Fuyuhiko thinks it's important to adhere to laws, and he is very adamant about stopping underage drinking and sex. None of his peers are underage anymore, however, which he has yet to get used to. This results in him confronting most of the people in relationships (most notably Honoka and Kazuichi). He also always showed up to class, and will be one of the first people to show up if there's an important meeting on the island. Fuyuhiko doesn't think of himself as being a real yakuza, with self-esteem issues due to his appearance and not thinking that he has what it takes. He is envious of Masaya because of this, showing that he's what Fuyuhiko aspires to be more like. He also enjoys sweets and antique dolls, which he refuses to let most people know about, as he thinks it's unfitting of a yakuza. Backstory Fuyuhiko is the heir to the Kuzuryu yakuza clan. However, the clan believed he had no qualities of the yakuza and did not deserve the title. His younger sister, Natsumi, was considered by many to be much more worthy of the role. The Clan even believed she was the reincarnation of her deceased uncle who was known as the strongest Kuzuryu in history. She was given the chance to take her brother's place, but she declined due to caring about her brother. She didn't wish to lead the Clan, believing she was so amazing because she was Fuyuhiko's sister. Along with having a good relationship with his sister, Fuyuhiko was also very close with Peko, albeit due to different reasons. Peko, abandoned as a baby, was raised together with him since birth and served as his personal assassin. Peko was always there by Fuyuhiko's side when he needed her. When Fuyuhiko's parents had their constant fights and few times nearly killed their son in the aftermath of their fights, Peko protected him. When Fuyuhiko and Peko went to the zoo at one point when they were kids, he challenged the king of the monkeys to a fight, and Peko had no choice but to join in the fray to protect him. She thought that Fuyuhiko had a handsome smile at that time. Fuyuhiko was also once kidnapped as a child along with Peko. They both succeeded in fleeing, but ended up getting lost in a mountain. Peko desperately tried to cheer up Fuyuhiko, but she ended making him cry because he could sense Peko's fear and anxiety, and because she was unfamiliar with smiling and showing similar warm emotions. However, they were finally saved because of Peko's ability as a swordswoman. Since Fuyuhiko was in 2nd grade he no longer cried over anything, including losing a fight. Fuyuhiko grew to dislike his reliance on Peko, as he was already considered weak among the yakuza and he hated it when Peko was treated as a mere tool. Furthermore, both Fuyuhiko and Peko appeared to have romantic feelings for each other, but neither confessed as their relationship was obviously complicated. Relationships Hajime Hinata After a certain point during their killing game, Fuyuhiko and Hajime became closer, on good terms with one another. Fuyuhiko notes how Hajime seems to be remarkably able to give the rest of the group confidence and leadership, including him. Both of them also tend to be the straight men to the insanity that is most of the rest of the group. The two of them are very loyal to one another, and Fuyuhiko considers Hajime a sworn brother. Kazuichi Souda Initially, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were at each other's throats, making snide comments towards one another. Most of this tension between them is gone at this point, which leads them both to, at worst, tolerate one another, and at best, hang out together as friends. When it comes to Kazuichi's relationship with Honoka, however, Fuyuhiko often worries about them, becoming tense when he sees them together because of the obvious physically intimate relationship they have at this point. Nagito Komaeda If you asked Fuyuhiko, he would probably tell you that he disliked Nagito, and this is partly true. Fuyuhiko won't hesitate to stop Nagito in the event of the latter having an episode. However, Fuyuhiko also strongly worries about Nagito's deteriorating health, defending Nagito from the more opinionated views of him. However, Fuyuhiko is incredibly uncomfortable with Nagito showing physical affection, and prefers to stay away from him somewhat. Ryuichi Tochikura Fuyuhiko is almost constantly exasperated by Ryuichi, yelling at him and worrying nonstop about his safety. However, Ryuichi is very nice to Fuyuhiko, and Fuyuhiko can't help but reciprocate his kindness. Ryuichi likes to mess with Fuyuhiko, but he knows when to stop, and the two of them are on good terms. Usagi Eguchi Fuyuhiko was initially wary of Usagi, due to her profession as a lawyer. However, Fuyuhiko also has a great deal of respect for her and her professionalism, calling her skilled and tending to trust her. Yotsuba Murasaki Yotsuba treats Fuyuhiko as her superior due to his status, which he seems to dislike. He appreciates her dedication and loyalty, but her jumpiness annoys him somewhat. Masaya Sasaki Fuyuhiko is very close to Masaya, due to Masaya being his right-hand man. However, Fuyuhiko envies Masaya, due to his physical appearance and intimidating presence. Masaya is very respectful towards Fuyuhiko, calling him "sir" and "master", and the two have a very professional working relationship despite Fuyuhiko's jealousy. Kenji Eguchi Fuyuhiko is wary of Kenji, due to his past bad experiences with police. Kenji seems to be curious about Fuyuhiko, although he has never tried to confront him. The fact that Usagi is Kenji's sister puts some strain on Fuyuhiko's relationship with her, although not to a relationship-ruining degree. Quotes * “Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys.” * “Don't fuck with me!” * “Feh. It's not like I'm avoiding you because you're so special. I decided some time ago to stop relying on anyone. Not even on the Kuzuryu family... I'm going to go on living without depending on their power...” * “I have no intention of hanging out with any of you idiots. It's not like teaming up is even the best idea here. In the situation we're in, sticking with other people just mean shortening your own life span. Both Byakuya and Teruteru are proof. They concerned themselves with other people... and look what happened. Besides, all those dumb feelings would just get in the way when the time comes to kill!” * “Hmph.... I just have yakuza blood flowing in my veins. There's nothing strange about that.” * “I'm willing to sacrifice as many lives as necessary to save my own.” * “You sure like to piss us off! How about I shut your fuckin' mouth for you!?” * “Hey, that better be true! If you screwed up, I'll sell your fuckin' ass to a whorehouse!” (to Mikan Tsumiki) * “Doubt is the only defense we have down here... The only way to survive is to doubt everyone and everything... So, why the fuck are you suddenly all trusting each other?! Are you actually that dumb?!” * “I've seen plenty of people die up till now.” * “The world is a barbaric place. Especially my world...” * “Don't treat me like a kid.” * “If you tell anyone about that, I'm gonna bury you next to that mountain over there!” * “It'd be embarrassing if anyone knew that the heir to the Kuzuryu Clan likes eating fried dough cookies...” * “Just...how small was I...?” * “Jeez... Compared to this place, I'd rather stay at a prison.” * “I blindly rushed into revenge...without thinking things through, with no concern for anything else... And in the end...I can't take back the consequences of that decision.” * “And Hajime... That's part of you may be missing, but I think there's still something there... Because I was able to talk to you like this, and I was able to reflect on my past... And from there, I'm able to move forward. That’s it... Maybe your talent is that you're the Ultimate Counselor.” (to Hajime) * “Listen up! Underage drinking is not allowed under any circumstances.” * “I will never die... I mean, I've already died once... And Peko already saved that life, after all.” * “In this kind of situation, interacting with others will just shorten your lifespan...” * “I was being sarcastic, dumbass!” * “So if you believe in each other so easily...then there's definitely somethin' wrong with you!” * “Dumbasses... You bastards don't know anything... If you're stupid enough to trust each other... the only thing waitin' for you is the bitter truth.” * “An eye for an eye"... That's the world I live in.” * “It'd mean I can't live without depending on something... I'd just feel disgusted with myself...” * “You stayed by my side... all this time... Why don't you get it...?” * “You better not have kept quiet on purpose! This isn't a game, you know!” * “Hey, Supreme Overlord of Who-Gives-A-Shit... That line doesn't suit you at all.” * “...The hell? Don't treat me like a kid.” * “Nothing is impossible in this world!” * "I know that anything goes in this world, but this is clearly not fucking okay!" (in reaction to the giant Junko Enoshima) * “I...I never needed a tool! All I ever needed was you!" * “If a lie is a believable lie... You're saying it might become the truth? * “I... I heard her voice. In fact... I think it was the first time she ever yelled at me...” * “Heh, I can't stand on my own two feet if she keeps treating me like a damn kid!” Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Remnant of Despair Category:Canon characters